Drops of Jupiter
by TallulahKitty
Summary: A songfic to the song of the same title by Train. About the return of a dear friend to Hogwarts from Dumbledore's eyes.


**A/N:** This is my first song fic and my first Harry Potter fic and, well, I don't write much anyway, so… yeah. Forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** A band by the name of Train owns the song "Drops of Jupiter", and J.K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter stuff. I own nothing.

**_Drops of Jupiter_**

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey   
She acts like summer and walks like rain   
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey   
Since the return from her stay on the moon   
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey _

**All it took was a little persuasion on my part, and the summer after her seventh and final year under my instruction she was off to see the world. **

**Physically she was young, yes, and possessed every brightness youth could ever personify, but her soul… That is old, and because of this we fit together like pieces of a puzzle, as she would say. I, of course, would rather think we were connected more like, well, fizzing whizbees and a nice pair of warm socks. **

**This bond, which must be the work of destiny, is what has brought her back to Hogwarts more mature, but still the same bright youth behind those vivid eyes with which I can endlessly discuss anything that finds its way into our minds.**

  
_ Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
  
_

**Forever curious and more intelligent than most her age (and many others far beyond her years), she always remembered to question things. She even dared to doubt proven facts, insisting that seeing was not always believing. Passionate debates have been occasionally been born from these ideas; more often than not, we understand each other perfectly even if our arguments are like opposing Quidditch teams.**

_  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there _

**Not long before her departure she promised I would never leave her thoughts and was finding it hard to imagine life without me there to help guide her. After all, seven years of what had quickly become a unique camaraderie is like a lifetime for any witch or wizard so early on in their days. I told her that there would be other wizards to learn from and more friendships to be made. Both of this knew this, of course, but there was something else we were well aware of; the separation of soul mates is not always an easy thing. **

**Sometimes she would send an owl, other times not. I worried though I knew she was safe. I wondered if she had found another person to share her mind and soul with. And yet, I hoped she hadn't.**  
  


_Now that she's back from that soul vacation   
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey   
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo   
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey_

**Nothing reminds us of what it is to be young like those who are young, and there is nothing better for knowledge than to put it to use. She learned many things in our years apart, and now she is sharing them with me. Being a wizard of my age and experience, I know many of these things, but she is reminding me what it is like to experience the wonders of the world for the first time and through different bespeckled eyes. **

  
_Now that she's back in the atmosphere   
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane   
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land _  
  


**At one point during her leave, a summer holiday I remember properly, she even asked me to join her, but I declined; the world was one thing she needed to experience on her own. After endless adventures during their travels, any other youth would question their own sanity at the very idea of returning to a place like Hogwarts or an old wizard like me, but not her. A faithful witch, she is, and still more than that – a true soul mate.**

  
_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back to the Milky Way   
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind   
Was it everything you wanted to find   
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there   
  
_

**Late at night in one of our offices or over dinner in the great hall she'll ask me about my life during the past few years, and the reply is always the same; nevertheless, she listens. In turn, I ask her to share her stories and she gladly obliges, new details added and omitted each time. **

**She left as a student in order to find herself and see the world, and has returned a student of the world. Changed, yes, but still the same Gryffindor, the same faithful follower and even apprentice…**

  
_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken   
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong   
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation   
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me _

**Stern and armed with an unequaled respect for the rules, a number of people would think of her as my complete opposite. "Sense and Nonsense" would be an appropriate name for our pairing, I do believe. Ah, but beneath it all the young woman has a sense of humor, and behind this silver beard lurks an uncertain amount of seriousness. It balances us out, really, and makes us the perfect defenders of each other, even if our opinions may differ.**

_  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet   
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day   
And head back toward the Milky Way _

**I hoped when she left that my young witch would let her hair down a bit during her flight, allow herself to have a bit of fun, and maybe even get into a spot of mischief. Before growing old, I advised her to take a few steps back and be young, to play Quidditch among the stars…** _  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun   
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded   
And that heaven is overrated   
  
_

**And while she was away from us, her home, she did all these things. Through herself, she managed to find herself, refine her craft by practicing it, gain wisdom by seeking it, and recapture her youth through reliving much of it.**

_  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star   
One without a permanent scar   
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there_

**And after all that time away from me, my precious Minerva has returned with drops of Jupiter in her hair.__**


End file.
